Victorious Lemons
by CudderN9neSonicDaHamiltonB.o.B
Summary: Inspired by "A Series of Hot One Shots" by Riotstarter1214. I will take Requests. 1 Andre teaches Tori a sex ed lesson and Trina might learn a little too. 2 Cat walks in on Jade and Tori and gets punished. 3 Tori is Trina's assistant, and Trina needs some special "assistance".
1. More Experience

**I will take request, no male slash, anything else i'll atleast consider.**

**All one shots are completely unrelated to each other unless directly stated.**

**Title: More Experience  
Starring: Tori, Andre, Trina**

Tori had invited Andre over to her house after school. They were both working on homework in her living room. Andre for a Shakespeare class and Tori...for a different class.

"Ugh." Tori said throwing her textbook down.

"What, do you need help?" Andre asked.

"No, I-I'm fine." Tori said picking up her book.

"Are you sure?" Andre said reaching for the book.

"Look, I said I was fine."

"Come on just give me the book."

"No, Stop Andre! Andre if you don't..." Tori didn't get to finish her sentence before Andre grabbed the book from her hands, they both sat in awkward silence.

"Now I see why you...didn't want my help." Andre said handing her back the Sex Ed. book.

Tori and Andre continued to work in silence until Tori broke the silence.

"Andre, I do need your help, actually." Tori said.

"No, you're on your own on that." Andre said laughing.

"I'll ask someone more experienced." Tori said, little did she know, that would turn out to be the best thing she ever said.

"Woah, woah...what's that supposed to mean?"

"I just want to talk to someone with a little more experience."

"Are you saying i'm not experienced enough?"

"No offense Andre, but have you even had sex?" Tori asked with a laugh.

"Tori, have you?" Andre asked standing up.

"That doesn't ma...why do you need to kn...No, I haven't. But I know you haven't either." Tori said.

"You know you're really trying my patience Tori." Andre said getting frustrated with Tori's assumptions about his sexual life. Tori stood up.

"Look Andre, you just don't strike me as the type of guy who's had sex yet."

"Why don't I?"

"You're just too...too nice, nice guys always are virgins. You're a cute sweet guy, but I just don't think you could get a girl to have sex with you." Tori said.

Andre walked over to Tori getting her close to a wall before he kicked Tori in the back of the ankles causing her to crash into the wall at a perfect angle then gave her one dry hump that knocked her right side up, he began sucking her lip vigorously and his hand explored inside of Tori's B-Cup. Tori gave a light moan of pleasure and suprise as Andre broke the kiss.

"You wanna do this or not?" Andre said looking at Tori who was panting heavily feeling Andre's length touching her dripping wet core. All she could manage was a weak nod.

He began sucking and biting on her neck. Tori's moans got louder as Andre took her shirt and bra off and began working on her nipples.

"Uh, you must of done this before." Tori moaned out.

"You think so?" Andre said still pissed off about Tori's comments earlier.

Andre ripped of his own shirt and threw it to the side. Tori rubbed her hands on Andre's chest and abs before he took his pants and socks off.

"Now get on your knees Tori." Andre said. Tori complied and got on her knees in front of him.

"I don't know about this Andre." Tori said. Andre took his boxers of revealing his 11" to Tori.

"You better do good, because that's all the lube you're getting." Andre said. It took Tori a second to realize what he meant and slowly put the 3 inches she could confidently fit in her mouth and started sucking on it not moving her head at all. Andre started to laugh a little bit.

"Okay, why are you laughing?" Tori said.

"Tori you aren't doing anything but sucking it."

"Isn't that what you told me to do?"

"Tori, move your head back and forth." Andre said.

Tori tried it again moving her head back and forth occasionally gagging when 5 inches got in her mouth she did this for about 3 minutes as Andre gripped her hair.

"Fuck, stop Tori, you're gonna make me cum." Andre said. Tori stood up and Andre sat down on the couch.

"Come on Tori, get on top of me."

Tori immediatley got into Cowgirl position and slowly sat down on Andre's cock facing toward him, crying as he broke her maidenhead.

"Oh god Andre, if I knew it would hurt this bad I wouldn't have done this." Tori said.

"Just relax, it'll feel better." Andre assured her as he slowly glid Tori up and down, he did this for 14 more minutes before Tori gave him the go ahead to speed up.

"Oh yeah Andre, oh shit that feels good." Tori moaned out to him, not thinking about what she was saying, just saying whatever came to mind as Andre grabbed her ass and felt it up like crazy.

"That big black cock is filling me up Andre! Oh my god!" Tori screamed.

Andre started slapping Tori's ass until it turned red. It was nice, but he'd seen bigger.

"Andre, I think you broke the skin on my butt." Tori said trying to move his hands away from there.

"You don't like getting slapped on the ass?" Andre asked with a small smile he sped up. Tori started screaming loud as Andre kept slapping her ass until it was raw and hit her G-Spot so hard you would think he was moving it.

"ANDRE, I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE, I'M GONNA CUM!" Tori moaned out loudly. It was followed by a short sigh of relief and Tori's face looking like she just got stabbed in the stomach.

"Fuck." Andre said sharply, feeling Tori's pussy clench on his cock. He pulled out of Tori and she fell on her back on the floor, her legs numb and her brain too overloaded to think.

"_Perfect._" Thought Andre.

Andre started jerking off over Tori's half unconcious body.

"God damn Tori!" He exclaimed before cumming all over her face.

"Tori? Is everything ok down there? Tori?" Andre heard Trina ask from upstairs.

Andre realized that he couldn't clean up Tori's face and dress both of them by the time Trina got downstairs, he also realized he couldn't just leave her laying there, naked, knocked out, and sweaty with cum all over her face. Trina came down the stairs and looked at what happened to her baby sister.

"Oh my god Andre, i'm so sorry I walked in on you guys, I-I didn't even know you guys were even together like that." Trina said. Andre suprised that Trina said his name correctly stared at Trina unable to think of something to say.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S LONG!" Trina exclaimed noticing Andre's cock.

Andre and Trina stared at each other, looked over at Tori, and then stared at each other again.

"You want some too?" Andre asked with a smile.

"Please?" Trina asked taking her shirt and D-Cup bra off as Andre began roughly sucking her large breasts and pushing her forcefully onto a wall. He squeezed relentlessly on Trina's boobs. He sucked and nibbled and squeezed so hard it started to hurt Trina.

"Geez Andre, are you trying to get milk or something?" Trina moaned, rubbing the back of his head.

He rose up and started making out with Trina who gave him several soft sensual moans. He slammed Trina against the wall, his sexual appetite for her growing by the second. Andre's tounge went down into Trina's tonsils as Trina's tounge shyly fickered around Andre's like a butterfly, touching it occasionally. Andre's cock was fully erect again and leaking pre-cum like never before. He unbuttoned and slid off Trina's tight jeans. Trina grinded her legs and crotch against Andre's legs and crotch still sounding out soft moans that were driving Andre crazy.

"Knees, now." Andre said.

Trina usually would object to a guy saying something like that to her, but she was just as eager to get on her knees as he was to get her on her knees.

Tori slowly woke up to see Trina wearing only panties on her knees in front of Andre. The cum on her face had dried and her legs were still numb so she just lied there and watched.

Trina took him in her mouth and seemed to be sucking, blowing, humming, and spitting on his cock all at the same time.

"HOLY SHIT TRINA!" Andre said. Trina couldn't help smiling up at him in pride of her fellatio skills. Andre massaged the back of Trina's head while she made Andre almost lose his balance.

"Deep throat me Trina." Andre said. Trina took 9 inches of his cock into her mouth as Tori watched in amazement. Trina struggled hopelessly to get the last 2 inches into her mouth but to no avail. Tears started to form in her eyes from a combination of her gag reflex and her frustration with not being able to fit Andre's whole cock. She decided to keep doing what she was doing before, she did that for about 45 seconds until out of nowhere she heard.

"I'm...FUCK I'M GONNA CUM TRINA AND YOU BETTER SWALLOW!" Andre shouted at the older Vega sister as he let a huge load into her mouth. Trina kept her mouthful of cum for a little bit before swallowing.

Trina then took off her panties, lied on her back and Andre put all 11" of his length inside of her.

"AAAH! Andre! It's splitting me in half!" Trina exclaimed as Tori started to crawl towards the two on the couch.

"IT'S SO...FUCKING BIG I JUST...CAN'T TAKE IT!" Trina screamed in pain.

"Aw Trina, you're so tight." Andre said lustfully increasing to an impossibly fast speed, he then pulled out of Trina, flipped her on her stomach and filled her pussy again.

"YOU'RE HITTTING MY G-SPOT SO HARD ANDRE!" Trina screamed as Andre pulled her mix of brunette and blonde hair and started slapping her ass as well.

"_Now THAT'S a big ass._" Andre thought to himself as he increased the strength of his thrusts and made them deeper, he was going past her G-Spot and hitting her female prostate and continued doing it until Trina's breathing was reduced to moans and short gasps.

"HOLYSHITI'MGONNACUMFUCK!" Trina screamed clenching Andre's cock with her pussy as tight as it could squeeze. Andre allowed Trina to come down from her orgasm before sitting her on the couch.

"Trina, have you ever had it up the ass?" Andre asked.

"No." She responded.

"Would you like to?"

Trina nodded.

"Alright, you might wanna get it wet first." Andre said sitting down on the couch beside Trina all of a sudden Andre felt Tori start bobbing her head as fast as she could manage on his dick.

Tori looked up at Andre and Trina trying desperatley to out do Trina's blowjob. She loved the taste of Andre and Trina's combined juices.

"I have and idea, Trina, hold her head still." Andre said. Tori looked up, a little worried about what they were going to do to her. Trina grabbed Tori's head with both hands keeping it still. Andre also put a hand on her head too and started humping Tori in the back of her throat. Andre sighed at the tightness of Tori's throat and the sounds coming from Tori.

"Are you okay Tori?" Trina asked, concerned about the vicious choking noise her little sister was making. Tori smiled looked up at Trina and nodded as tears fell down her face as she fit 7 of Andre's 11 inches into her mouth. Tori pulled away from Andre and Trina's grips.

"That's all I can fit." Tori said, exhausted and breathing heavily. Trina sat on Andre in reverse Cowgirl with Trina facing away from him, he slowly put all 11" of his cock into Trina's asshole causing a soft whimper from her.

"It's so tight, it hurts." Andre said. Tori saw a perfect opprotunity and climbed up on the couch between Trina and Andre, standing over them and facing Andre.

"Smart girl." Andre said before licking Tori's pussy.

"Oh yeah Andre, that's right. Eat it good." Tori said getting comfortable while Trina's whimpers of pain continued as she slowly rode Andre's cock, she slowly sped up as Tori's moans filled the room.

"Oh my god Andre, I can't last much longer." Tori said as Andre kept licking, sucking at and kissing Tori's womanhood.

"Oh, Andre." Trina moaned quietly, still in pain. Soon, she felt Andre pull out of her ass and go back inside of her pussy.

"Yeah, that's so fucking good!" Trina screamed, Andre hitting all of her pleasure spots.

"ANDRE FUCK! OH MY GOD I'M SO CLOSE!" Tori screamed pushing Andre's head further into her pussy. Andre slowed down on Tori and sped up on Trina trying to get the two to cum at the same time.

"HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA CUM!" Trina screamed.

"I'M CUMMING TOO!" Tori shouted at the top of her lungs. Trina's pussy clenched hard on Andre's dick as he licked up Tori's cum from her pussy. Tori dropped down from the couch telling Trina to move. Trina got off of Andre's dick and Tori began sucking it again, tasting nothing but Trina's cum.

"Tori, are you sure you want me to cum in your mouth?" Andre asked.

"I...I think so...I atleast want to taste it." Tori said before moving her head up and down on it again.

"Shit! Aaaah!" Andre said cumming in her mouth. Tori liked the salty taste and smiled up at Andre.

Tori, Andre and Trina all got redressed.

"So, about that Sex-Ed homework you were helping me with." Tori said to Andre.

"Wait, so that's how this all started?" Trina asked. Andre and Tori nodded. Trina went back upstairs to her bedroom.

"Andre, was I your first?" Tori asked.

"No."

"Second?"

"Nope."

"Third?"

Andre shook his head no.

"Fourth?"

"Tori, you'll be counting for a little while." Andre said with a smile.

"Fifth? Sixth? Seventh? Oh my god Andre, how many girls have you slept with?" Tori asked getting concerned.

"You're number nine, Trina's ten, and i've never slept with the same girl twice." Andre said.

"It's a good thing we're learning about STD's then." Tori said.

"Hey."

"Just kidding Andre." Tori said laughing.

Andre just smiled at Tori and went back to her homework.

"More experience, I still can't belive you said that." Andre said.

Tori kissed him on the lips as he held her close.


	2. I Thought Someone Was Hurting You

**After this one I will do the Bade and Tandre one requested by reviewers  
Title: I Thought Someone Was Hurting You  
Starring: Tori, Jade, Cat  
**

After this one I will do the Bade and Tandre one requested by reviewers

Title: I Thought Someone Was Hurting You

Starring: Tori, Jade, Cat

Cat was walking all the way to Jade's house to work on a Science project, it was 90 degrees outside on a Saturday afternoon. When Cat finally reached Jade's house, the door was unlocked.

"Jade?" Cat asked walking in.

"AAAAAAAH FUCK!" Cat heard Jade scream from upstairs.

"JADE!" Cat screamed, she heard a couple rough slaps.

"You like that slut?" said a semi-familiar voice.

"Oh my god, someone's up there raping Jade!" Cat screamed trying to find something to grab. She grabbed a steak knife and went up the stairs. Cat saw Jade's bedroom door closed, she opened it and ran in.

"OH MY GOD!" Cat screamed is shock of what she walked into. Jade was naked on all fours, her ass red from apparent slaps while her hair was being pulled by Tori Vega who was wearing nothing but a strap on dildo and had it deep inside of Jade.

"Oh my god, Cat! This is not what it looks like!" Tori screamed pulling the strap on out of Jade and taking it off.

"Why did you even come up here?" Jade asked angrily, sitting up.

"I thought someone broke in and was raping you." Cat explained.

"Didn't I tell you to NEVER come in my room if the door is closed?' Jade asked standing up.

"But, I thought someone was hurting you."

"DID I OR DID I NOT TELL YOU TO NEVER COME IN MY ROOM WHEN THE DOOR IS CLOSED?" Jade yelled.

"Hey Jade, relax, she didn't know." Tori said as Cat started crying.

"You shut up Tori." Jade said.

"Why don't you make me?"

Tori stood up and walked over to Jade.

"I let you in my house, I let you fuck me, don't press your luck Vega." Jade said low hushed tone. Tori went back and sat on the bed.

"Since you didn't listen, you'll be punished. Tori, strip her." Jade demanded. Tori without a moments hesitation, took off Cat's tank top. Cat didn't move at all, she was frozen with fear. Tori took off Cat's bra. She tackled Cat onto the bed and started sucking her breasts, hard. Tori got so into it, she started biting them.

"Ouch! Tori, don't bite!" Cat screamed, feeling her nipple almost being ripped off. Cat's screams only made Tori's biting get harder as she took more of Cat's boob into her mouth.

"Tori please!" Cat screamed. Jade laughed.

"It's no use Cat, there's no stopping her when she gets like this, you just have to lie there and take it." Jade said with a seductive smile.

Cat had remembered what she walked into and concluded that Tori was going to be the dominant one in this whole "punishment" thing.

"Stop squirming!" Tori demanded, slapping Cat hard in the face. Cat tried to fight Tori off of her but Cat was too small and weak.

"Jade, get me the handcuffs." Tori said.

Jade handed her two pairs of hand cuffs Tori tied each of Cat's hands to the ends of the bed.

"Hey, where'd the red 10" one go?" Tori asked looking through Jade's toybox. Jade reached under the pillow under Cat's head and grabbed it. It had a small vibrator on the other side to give pleasure to the dominant person. Tori strapped it on and turned on the vibrating switch, she took a small 5" vibrator she got from the box. She turned it on, lifted Cat up by the legs and lined it up at Cat's asshole.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE TORI! ANYTHING BUT THIS, PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY ANAL VIRGINITY PLEASE!" Cat screamed.

Tori grabbed Jade's underwear that she was wearing earlier and shoved them in Cat's mouth, tying them with a rope. She slowly put the 5 inch vibrator into her own mouth before shoving up Cat's ass.

MMMMMMPPPPPPPPPGGGGGGGGGHHH!" Cat screamed, being muffled.

Cat started kick wildly as Tori turned on the strap on.

"Hey Tori, wanna tie her legs up too so she'll stop kicking?" Jade asked.

"By the time i'm done with her, she'll lose feeling in those legs. Tori said.

Tori shoved the strap on inside of Cat and started fucking her vigorously, loving Cat's muffled screams.

"Fuck Cat, you're so innocent it's pathetic." Tori said slowly reaching orgasm.

"I'M GNNNNN CMMMMM!" Cat screamed through her "silencer", Tori pulled out of Cat and pulled the small dildo out of Cat's ass. She took her strap on off.

"We can't have you cum just yet Cat." Tori smiled.

"WWWYYY NNNNTT!" Cat screamed.

Tori ignored Cat's question and un-hand cuffed her, she flipped her over on her belly as Cat struggled to get free. Tori began spanking Cat's ass until she stopped resisting.

"AAAAAA! STAAAAAAA TOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Cat screamed.

"Ow, stop Tori?" Tori asked in a teasing matter. Cat nodded her head frantically.

"Cat, the pain hasn't even begun." Jade said putting on the Strap on that Tori had just used.

"Now Cat, i'm gonna take these underwear out of your mouth for one purpose and one purpose only, do you understand what i'm saying to you?" Cat nodded.

Tori positioned her sopping wet pussy right at Cat's mouth before taking the underwear out. Cat immediately began licking and sucking at Tori's pussy, teasingly tickling her clit.

"Oh my god Cat! I might cum already!" Tori screamed gripping the back of her head.

"!" Cat screamed as Jade with no warning (or lube) shoved the strap on into Cat's asshole.

Tori shoved Cat's mouth pack onto her pussy loving the vibrations from her screams.

"I like this silencer better the other one." Tori said close to orgasming.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cat begged.

"Fuck Cat, I, SHIT!" Tori screamed, cumming sooner than she wanted to. Jade pulled out of Cat and grabbed a green Strap-on dildo identical to the red one.

Jade shoved the red one in Cat's pussy while Tori strapped on the green one and shoved it in Jade's ass.

"Fuck yeah Tori" Jade screamed. Tori looked down at the hottest sight she had ever seen. Jade on top of Cat, what made it even better was knowing she was on top of Jade.

"JADE! I'M GONNA CUM!" Cat screamed.

"ME TOO!" Tori said.

"AAAAAH FUCK!" Jade screamed, Tori was pulling her hair and slapping her ass red, picking up on were she left off earlier.

The three all came at the same time, after they all caught their breath, Jade and Tori burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cat asked.

"We set this whole thing up just to get you to have sex with us!" Tori explained.

"I...What?" Cat asked in disbelief.

"You think i'd actually leave my door unlocked while Tori was making me her bitch, and invite you over if I didn't want you to walk in?"


	3. Longest Week Ever Day 1

**I wrote this one on accident after watching the scene in "Ice Cream For Ke$ha" with Tori trying to drown Trina in the bathtub, I don't know why. It's the first part of this 7 part series. Next is Bade, then Tandre, then Jori, then I will continue this.**

**Title: The Longest Week Ever (Part 1 out of 7)  
Starring: Tori, Trina**

"Wait, what did you just say?" Tori asked in disbelief.

Tori didn't win the Ke$ha concert and was stuck being Trina assistant for the past three weeks, Trina had something special in mind for the last 7 days.

"I said, for the last week of being my personal assistant, you will also be my sex slave." Trina said with a devious smile.

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence, I don't even know where to begin." Tori said running her hand through her hair.

"Explain."

"First of all, i'm only 17. Second, I'm not gay, and on top of that, we're sisters!" Tori said.

"Hmmm, let's see. First of all, I don't care. Second, I don't care, and on top of that, I don't care." Trina said laying on her bed.

"Come over here and strip me." Trina ordered.

"This is so messed up on so many levels." Tori said walking reluctantly over to Trina.

Tori quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Trina's jeans, pulling them down as fast as possible. She was trying to get this over as quickly as possible.

"Woah, woah, woah. Not so quick about it." Trina said pulling up and fastening her jeans.

"Now take your time Victoria." Trina said with a smile.

"Fuck you." Tori muttered under her breath.

"That's the plan, my love."

"I wish I could wipe that arrogant condescending smile off your face."

"Do it, replace it with a smile of satisfaction... fulfillment... pleasure...am I turning you on Tori? Am I?" Trina asked, her smile as condescending as ever.

"N...No." Tori said.

Trina smiled and even laughed a bit.

"We'll see soon enough, won't we?"

Tori didn't respond.

Tori slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Trina's jeans, then stopped.

"Trina, please, let's not do this." Tori said, tears forming in her eyes.

Trina took off her own shirt, socks and jeans, then stood up.

"Tori, it's your turn, lay down." Trina said smiling.

"MOM!" Tori screamed, running for the door.

Trina tackled her and put her in a headlock.

"Mom's on a business trip, and Dad's coming in real late tonight. For the next 12 hours, it's just you, and me."

Tori elbowed Trina in the gut and ran out of the door, as Trina fell down in pain. Tori ran to the phone to call 911, but she tripped over the tv remote. Tori wanted to get back up, but she was in so much pain, she couldn't move.

Tori layed on the ground for 10 minutes before she heard the voice that was trying to seduce her about 10 minutes ago.

"You okay, Tori?" Trina asked, standing over her.

Tori slowly got up.

"Now look Tori, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. And I'd rather use my energy fucking you senseless instead of beating you senseless." Trina said.

"Get the hell away from me!" Tori screamed, running to the kitchen for a knife.

Trina put Tori in a chokehold and took her to the ground. She choked Tori for about 90 seconds.

"Now Tori, are you gonna be a good girl for Trina?" Trina asked, watching Tori's face turn purple.

All Tori could do was nod her head yes.

"I want to hear you say it." Trina said letting Tori go, so she could breathe.

Tori began breathing frantically.

"Say you'll be my sex slave for the rest of the week. SAY IT!" Trina yelled, picking Tori up off the ground by her hair.

"Ow, ow, okay. I'll be your sex slave for the rest of the week."

Trina tightened her grip on Tori's hair and walked her back to the bathroom.

"Now it's my turn to strip you." Trina said, still in her bra and panties.

"Yes master." Tori said laying on the bed.

"Oooo. Master. I like that." Trina said.

Trina began kissing on Tori's neck and down her collarbone. She began sniffing her neck, hair, and face before licking her face like a dog. Tori noticed that Trina had began breathing extremely heavily.

"Are...you okay...Master?"

"You smell so good, you taste so good, you look so good, every inch of your skin is turning me on right now." Trina said. Her eyes were almost glazed over, as if she was in a trance.

She put her face in Tori's hair and inhaled hard before taking off Tori's shirt. She unbuttoned Tori's shorts and slowly pulled her zipper down with her teeth before pulling them down and tossing them to the side, revealing Tori's extremely damp underwear.

"You're enjoying this more than you're letting on Tori." Trina muttered as she began removing Tori's socks.

Tori didn't respond, still embarrassed by the situation and unwilling to show any sign of pleasure.

Trina started licking the sole of Tori's foot before sucking on her toes. Tori struggled trying not to moan as Trina started kissing and sucking all over Tori's right foot before doing the same to the left one. She slowly began kissing up Tori's legs.

"How do you like this so far?" Trina asked.

Tori didn't even look at her.

Trina removed Tori's bra and started sucking on her nipples. Tori was literally squirming trying not to moan.

"It's okay Tori, let it out." Trina said before kissing and sucking on Tori's neck again.

Tori exhaled loudly, still refusing to give in to Trina and show pleasure. Trina kissed down Tori's chest, all the way down to her belly button, she then began kissing and licking the crotch of Tori's underwear as Tori started shifting from discomfort under Trina.

Trina slowly took of Tori's underwear and put her index finger on Tori's clit, making small circles, teasing her. Tori wanted to ask when Trina would stop all her teasing and just let her cum, but she was determined to not let Trina know that in some sick twisted way, she was actually kinda enjoying this.

"I'll stop teasing if you just admit you like it." Trina said seductively,

Trina took off her own bra, trying to entice Tori as she slipped her finger inside of Tori. Tori inhaled sharply, trying not to moan as Trina finger sped up inside of Tori's pussy,

"Trina, I..." Tori began.

"Yes?" Trina asked slipping a second finger inside of Tori.

"Harder Trina, please?" Tori asked. Trina stared Tori in the eyes as her hands complied with Tori's request.

"Oh god, faster Trina. Damn that feels good." Tori moaned.

Trina stuck a third finger inside of Tori's womanhood and plunged in faster, harder, and deeper.

"FUCK YEAH TRINA! I'M SO CLOSE! I'M ABOUT TO CUM SOON!" Tori screamed at the top of her lungs.

Trina took Tori to the edge between pleasure and climax before she pulled her fingers out of Tori and started getting dressed.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP?!" Tori asked, upset.

"You're my sex slave, I decide who cums and when they cum." Trina said.

"This is gonna be the longest week ever." Tori said, leaving Trina's room.


End file.
